


Derek Hale x Reader | One Shots

by snipsnsnailsnwerewolftales



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Reader-Insert, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6202414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snipsnsnailsnwerewolftales/pseuds/snipsnsnailsnwerewolftales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just things I write without prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek Hale x Reader | One Shots

**Derek Hale x Reader (x Scott x Kira x Stiles)**

**So, this is something that popped into my head, and I couldn’t let the idea sit, so here it is. This is what happens when I can’t sleep.**

**Words:** 853

 **Warnings:** None. Brief mention of characters gone, so feels. But mainly just fluff. 

**I do not own Teen Wolf or it’s characters. Sadly.**

**I do not own Star Wars. Or it’s characters. But I carry them in my heart. Does that count for anything? My soul says yes.**

Xxx

Curling into Derek’s lap as the credits began to roll, you felt a low rumble of contentment as you snuggled your face near his pulse point. A smile tugged at your lips as you felt him relax further into the wingback chair, loving that you brought out this side of him. 

“So, Scott,” you asked, turning to your friend where he sat on the couch, Kira curled into his side, and your smile widened. “What’d you think of Star Wars?” You flicked your eyes over to Stiles who practically vibrated in the seat directly to your left on the other side of the coffee table, looking eagerly at his friend for a reply, letting your eyes roll good naturedly before turning back to Scott, and letting your gold eyes flicker for just a second. “And remember, be nice.”

“It was…. Okay.”

“Just okay?!” Stiles was instantly still, staring slack jawed at his friend, and you heard Derek chuckle, looking up to see his hand pulling down his face as he mumbled, “Oh, shit.”

“Yeah! I mean, it was great, don’t get me wrong, but…. All of that happened in space a long time ago? Um, no. That’s futuristic stuff. I don’t get it.”

“Why are we even friends?” Stiles asked under his breath, but you knew the sentiment would pass. While the series was held near and dear to his heart, friendship was held higher. 

“Derek?” You said quietly, trying to break the tension. “While Stiles goes and makes some popcorn,” you looked to him pointedly before he rose suddenly, mumbling on his way to the kitchen, making you smile, “and Scott cues up the next movie,” you looked to Scott pointedly, and he nodded slowly, rising and grabbing the remote, flicking through the titles, earning loud curses and dishes clanging from Stiles when he asked if episode two or five was next, “why don’t you tell Kira and I a story?”

“A story? What are you, five?” He looked down at you curled into his lap, and you simply batted your eyelashes at him, pouting out your lip a little. He sighed. “Fine.”

He looked up to the ceiling, as if searching for the words, huffing before clearing his throat and looking back down to you, the serious look he had adopted instantly melting into a warm grin. 

“Once upon a time there was a really cool werewolf who fell in love with a beautiful hunter. But this story isn’t about him.” 

“Dude!” Scott protested from the couch, and Derek just grinned a bit wider, not looking away from you.

“This is a story about an even more awesome wolf who came before him, and was _born_ a werewolf.”

Kira laughed softly, and sat a little further forward on the couch, leaning in for story time, while Scott and Stiles rolled their eyes. Tossing one piece of popcorn right into Scott’s mouth, both of them grinning triumphantly, Stiles tried to pelt a piece at you, but with your instincts, you simply reached out and caught it, popping it into your mouth and turning to Stiles with a brief, “Thanks!” and cheesy grin before turning back to Derek.

“He liked to wear leather, and he drove nice cars. His life was really hard, but he made it by, mostly by using his good looks as a weapon.” Stiles snorted from his across the room before aggressively stuffing his face full of popcorn. “Some people called him broody, but I preferred to think of him as challenging the world. He had a really cool tattoo on his back and-”

“Oh! I think I’ve heard this one!” You looked up to a smirking Derek who had one eyebrow cocked playfully. “Wasn’t the wolf’s name Miguel?”

If looks could kill. Derek glared down at you in a look you thought was exclusively saved for Stiles, and you could only smile in return, like a child caught in the cookie jar, but knows how to smile around it. 

Scott and Kira were trying to hide their giggles, but Stiles lost it in the seat across the room, laughing the hardest you had ever seen a person laugh, screwing his eyes shut and smacking his palm down on the armrest. He began to choke on the popcorn, Scott rushing over to him, slapping his back rather forcefully, Stiles wincing and giving him an overemphasized two thumbs up. 

“You’re lucky I love you.” Derek said menacingly.

“Right,” you narrowed your eyes and smirked, nodding gently in acknowledgment to him. “Or else you’d rip my throat out. With your teeth. Right?”

“Right,” he whispered against your neck, biting softly at the top of your shoulder, speaking against the skin, his voice softly muffled. “With my teeth.”

You swatted at the back of his head gently, grinning impishly. “Don’t talk with your mouth full!”

Kira snorted, blushing furiously with wide eyes before she started laughing, spurred on by Stiles’ and Scott’s disgusted faces and shuddering, along with incoherent mumbles. 

Derek nipped at your neck once again and you could feel his lips turning up in a smile against your skin. “Sorry.”


End file.
